DepressingComicz
Accounts History DepressingComicz is an iFunny account made on April 6, 2014. The account itself started out as a meme account (only GIFs) but it became something more. On June 4, 2014, DepressingComicz, posted his first comic. The first comic was drawn on Microsoft Paint with only a mouse. He switched drawing platforms from his computer to his phone on November 13, 2014, after a couple of drawings he switched back to computer art. Around December of 2014, he got a tablet (Wacom Bamboo). His switched from phone to computer on and off. On April 26, 2015, DepressingComicz started using Manga Studio EX (now called Clip Studio). It was around 2017 when DepressingComicz started using Photoshop CS5. He also got a new tablet (Wacom Intous Art) around this time. He currently uses Photoshop CS5 and a Wacom Intous Pro (as of July 2018) HE SLAPPED HIS DAD About DepressingComicz He hit his dad once lmao Series He's mostly known for his series, My Dog is my Roommate. My Dog is my Roommate https://ifac.wikia.com/wiki/ThatBoyQuick?action=edit&section=1 The series 'My Dog is my Roommate' (MDIMRM) is about the characters Wyatt (a black lab) and Eric (a human) who live together and chill together. The 'show' or series landed (or was fetched) on June 5, 2016. Each comics consists of dim-witted puns or a short story line. Defiently Logic (Dreamscape) The series called Dreamscape was a thrown away idea that he wanted to make into a full story. The story was about a guy named Marshall drifts into a medical induced coma after taking sleeping pics. His friends, Chris and Jason, go into his mind and try to wake him up. He (DepressingComicz) has only drawn 11 parts out of 13. The series started in 2016, but he paused it on and off to focus on "different comics and not story-driven comics" He is currently no longer working on the series, but maybe one day he'll work on it again Tripped Out 'Tripped Out' is DepressingComicz's 4/20 specials. The series actually started as a comic called 'Alien Druggy' back in August 2015. They also came back in 2016's 4/20 special, 2017's 4/20 special 'Twas the Night Before 4/20', and 2018's 4/20 speical. DepressingComicz tries to make each episode each 4/20 The blondes name is Jay and the short dudes (afro) is named Russ. OCs (list) 'By Series: '(pictures coming soon) Definitly Logic (dreamscape): Chris, Jason, Marshall Eldritch Woods: Tucker, Neil Universe in a Nutshell: Rob, Devin My Dog is my Roommate: Wyatt, Eric, Prof. Mates, Sam, Austin Board Shorts: Kay, Jay, Dustin Dead and Infected: Kevin, Henry, Josh, Craig Happy Accidents: Jamey, Jacob Fun facts *Marshall used to smoke weed, stop smoking it for personal reasons *He's done psychedlics, but doesn't condone drug use (but is for legalization) *Marshall used to live in Florida *He used to have a account (on iFunny) before DepressingComicz. The name is a secret. *The account DepressingComicz actually has a back story. Marshall will reveal the story when he gets ready to leave iFunny. *'The series "My Dog is my Roommate" has a REALLY dark twist. Marsh was going to reveal it in the mini series in MDIMRM, but he thought it was 'too deep' and dark for the iFunny community. He might revise the idea later this year with Wyatt moving out ;) '(lets just say everything ISN'T what it seems) *PsychedlicChair is Marshall's animation production company *PencilDrawnEuphoria is his second account *He's not political, but he thinks hes a Libertarian Category:Artist